Changing Things
by Mystic8668
Summary: What happens if Willow could stop Tara's death, which would never make her go insane with anger and be so evil?


Description:What happens if Willow could stop Tara's death, which would never make her go insane with anger and be so evil?  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy...isn't mine, it's Joss Whedon's, and the happy little Grr Argh people, and UPN, yes UPN.  
  
Thanks: Thanks to http://www.buffy-vs-angel.com/guide.shtml for providing me with the character dialogue from Grave and Entropy.  
  
Changing Things  
  
"It's gonna be all right. It's just... complicated. When people have such strong feelings for each other, sometimes they --" Willow said cutting off when Tara walked out from behind her wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"Is she back yet?" Tara said then spotting Dawn, "Oh hey." She said wrapping the blanket around herself more tightly, watching a stunned Dawn.  
  
"You -- you two -- Oh my god!" Dawn said with a radiating grin on her face. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"  
  
"Think that's my cue to put some clothes on." Tara said, her cheeks turning red.  
  
"No! I'm totally not here. You guys do whatever you want. I'll watch TV. Really loud. In the basement. Where I can't hear. Anything. Oh my god! Oh my god!" Dawn saiid running off then running back, "I love you guys!" Then she went downstairs.  
  
Willow turned and smiled at Tara, "Looks like Dawn's happy."  
  
Tara agreed, "Well, I guess since Buffy's not back I'm going back to bed, love you." Tara said turning then heading back to the bedroom.  
  
Willow walked down the hall to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, thinking about Buffy, and where she was. Would she do something extreme to Spike? He had hurt her...but she had hurt him too. Willow decided to take her mind off of it and go to sleep.  
  
She laid down and gradually began to nod off, into her dreams, or so she thought. She found herself in her bedroom, except she was there too, and Tara. She was watching them, apparently they couldn't see her.  
  
"What's going on?" Willow said walking right up beside them. They were at the window watching Buffy and Xander.  
  
"Think they're making up?" Dream Willow asked Dream Tara.  
  
Willow didn't know what was going on, everything seemed so much more real than her average dreams, besides they weren't as complex as this. She was confused, could it be? A premonition? She had done some Wiccan reading about predicting the future, and there was a very close description of these type of dream premonitions.  
  
"This must be important...." Willow said listening to them.  
  
"I hope so, that's the best part." Dream Tara said turning back to Dream Willow.  
  
They all continued to watch buffy and Xander talk, but out of nowhere Warren ran up and started shooting, Buffy pushed Xander down and got hit.  
  
"Oh my God!" Dream Tara yelled. Then another bullet came through the window and shot her in her chest.  
  
"Your shirt..." She said to Dream Willow. Her shirt had been sparyed by her blood as Dream Tara dropped to the floor as DWillow caught her in her arm.  
  
"Tara? Come, on baby. Get up. Please. Tara..." DWillow said, crying with a confused look on her face. The tears stopped flowing and she began engulfed in rage, her eyes turning black.  
  
Willow began crying, was she supposed to stop this? It wasn't real, it couldn't be the future, no she had to stop it, but then all of the sudden the world turned to night, she was on a cliff in Sunnydale, there seemed to be some sort of Satanic Temple. She saw someone....a big bad she guessed the bad turned around and looked at her as if sensing something, then quickly turned around again. Willow realised it was herself, black hair black eyes. Xander was with her, she could hear him talking.  
  
"I'm not joking. I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in. I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid and hey, still want to hang. You're Willow."  
  
"Don't call me th-" Evil Willow was cut off.  
  
"First day of kindergarten you cried 'cause you broke the yellow crayon and you were too afraid to tell anyone. You've come pretty far, ending the world, not a terrific notion but the thing is, yeah. I love you. I loved crayon-breaky Willow and I love scary veiny Willow. So if I'm going out, it's here. You wanna kill the world you start with me. I've earned that."  
  
"You think I won't?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'll still love you."  
  
"Shut up!" Evil Willow yells furious, then makes a slashing motion in the air as three cuts appear on Xander's face.  
  
"I love you." Xander said wincing at the pain, touching his own blood.  
  
She slashed him again as he continued to tell her he loved her. Evil Willow than preceedes to begin hitting him with energy bolts. He was determined to get to Willow-the Willow underneath all that pain and anger.  
  
"No! Don't hurt him like that!!" Willow yelled helpless in this world. Tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't ever picture herself like that. Was that how she would become if Tara died? She truely loved her with all of her heart. She couldn't hurt Xander like that, her best friend since kindergarden, even when she did brake that yellow crayon.  
  
Evil Willow falls to her knees sobbing, as Xander gently put a hand on her shoulder and softly muttered to her, "I love you." As her eyes changed to normal, and her hair morphed back to red.  
  
Willow then knew, she had to stop it, she had to stop everything. Warren. This was all his fault, all of it. Tara....she had to save Tara. She awoke. She said up breathing hard Tara, Buffy, and Dawn at her side concerned. Sweat drops had formed on her face. She looked around and saw them all. She saw Tara.  
  
"Tara!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around her, "You're ok." She explained to them all about her dream- her prophetic dream to be exact. Buffy was now more determined than ever to get Warren. Andrew and Jonathan wouldn't continue without him, they all knew that.  
  
"I have an idea." Willow saw picking up the phone calling Anya, she teleported herself over with her powers.  
  
"Anya, do you think you could get D'Hoffryn to 'look after' Warren for a while, long enough to reform him or something?" Willow asked her.  
  
Buffy and the others agreed that would be the safest resolution, since he was a human after all.  
  
"I think I can do that." Anya said teleporting off to talk with D'Hoffryn.  
  
"Willow were you doing magic, or did it just happen?" Tara said with a pre- anger face on.  
  
"No, of course not, I didn't induce it. It just came itself." Willow said worried that they wouldn't believe her.  
  
"Oh Willow." Buffy said hugging her, Tara joining.  
  
Prologue  
  
Anya contacted D'Hoffryn and he took care of Warren for a while, causing him to change to some good obediance. Willow's dream had saved Tara's life. 


End file.
